


The Winter Getaway

by Ouraniaxo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Music, My First Fanfic, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouraniaxo/pseuds/Ouraniaxo
Summary: Two weeks of freedom from everything that has been going on in your life between school, exams, applying for universities, fighting off demogorgons, it's about time you and your boyfriend, Steve, get a break from the hectic life you guys live. Spending two weeks at your families cottage, you teach Steve how to ice skate while also spending a lot of alone time together, just the two of you!





	The Winter Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, I hope I did it justice! If you guys have any feedback at all, let me know! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!! :)

It was finally the first day of winter break. This meant no homework, no classes, no studying, nothing school related for the next two weeks. It was just going to be two, full weeks of relaxation, away from all the worrying and stress school was giving you from exams and all the applications you’ve been filling out to some Universities that you are planning to visit in the coming spring. Two weeks of just you, Steve, and the perfect little cottage just a few hours away from Hawkins, with no interruptions from anyone. Except you forgot to start one thing… 

“Oh shit…I still need to pack!” You exclaimed as you threw yourself off from your bed and starred at your clock which read 9am. 

“Oh, well, I still have time.” You said as you let out a breath. 

Both of you have been planning your first trip together since September, and the excitement hasn’t hit you up until this point. With so much going on between school, helping the kids fight off Demogorgon’s, you had no time to be excited except to worry about your life and everyone around you. But Steve kept you grounded. He was always there to make sure nothing happened to you and the kids and protected you with his life, as you did your best to guard his. 

You and Steve agreed that you weren’t going to leave until around 12pm and will most likely arrive two hours later since there’s usually hardly any traffic, the other numerous times you’ve gone to the cottage. The cottage has been in your family for years. It’s situated right by a private lake with a forest right in the background. A deck leading into the water, perfect to sit and watch sunsets on, or to just dive right into the pristine, clear blue water. You never knew so many memories could come from such a place. Family gatherings, vacations, it was home away from home, and now it was time to make new memories at the cottage with Steve. 

The three hours of you getting ready flew by, but luckily you were done just in time to grab yourself a quick snack. As you were just about to sit down and wait for Steve, there was a knock at your door. 

“Hey (Y/N)! Are you ready to hit the road?” Steve asked, smiling widely at you. “Of course I am! Just let me bring my things down and grab my jacket and then we can go!” 

Steve waited for you by the door as you were getting your things but it didn’t take you long to grab your luggage and head down the hallway, except you were sort of struggling. Steve ran up the stairs to you and asked if you needed any help. You breathe a heavy sigh and said please. As Steve picked up your luggage, he could have sworn you were packing for two months worth, not two weeks, but Steve didn’t care how much you were bringing because all he really cared about was that you two were going to be together and that’s all he ever needed. 

As Steve was putting all your belongings into the trunk of his car, you locked up the house and headed for the passenger seat. Once you opened the door, you saw a stack of three cassette tapes with a note on top saying “(Y/N)’s favourite artist/ bands – ROAD TRIP”. Smiling, you picked them up from the seat, sat down and placed them on your lap. Steve new you better than anyone. He new how much you LOVED David Bowie, AC/DC, and Bruce Springsteen and would listen to them on repeat whenever you were studying or pretty much doing anything else which would then turn out to being a sing off or a dance party between the two of you. 

“Ahh, you found them! Put whatever you want on first. We have two full hours in this car and believe me, we are going to have a sing off.” Steve said as a matter of fact while he was getting into the car. 

“I’m thinking maybe some David Bowie to start this road trip and sing off just right?” You said, thinking out loud. 

“Anything for you sweetheart.” Steve said while grabbing your hand. Even after being together for 4 years, he still found a way to make your heart skip a beat after every touch. 

After two long hours of driving and belting out to your favourite songs together such as Changes and Lets Dance by David Bowie, Highway to Hell and Back in Black by AC/DC, and Hungry Heart, Dancing in the Dark, and Born in the USA by Bruce Springsteen, you finally arrived. The cottage hasn’t changed one bit, still the same, quaint little cottage you grew up with except for now there’s snow and the lake is frozen. You haven’t been up here for years during the winter months, mainly because you’re parents and other family members wanted to go somewhere warm during the winter holidays but there was one special Christmas you always remembered and cherished that you spent with your parents here at the cottage. 

“So I think it’s fair to say that I won that sing off!” You said with a sly smirk and playfully punching him in the arm. 

Steve just looks at you with his thumb on his lips, deep in thought. “You know what (Y/N), I will definitely give you that one.” He said, giving you the biggest smile that makes your heart melt. Ugh, it’s so good to see him smiling like that again, you thought. 

As you two were getting your things and heading to the front door, you noticed Steve was just taking everything in. He’s never been here before and you wanted to wait for the right moment to bring him here, to start new memories. To be honest, Steve never really leaves Hawkins. His parents are always travelling for work which leaves him behind to watch over the house and go to school. You always tell Steve that when you guys get older and move out, both of you will travel the world. Steve’s response to this is always “Why do I need to go see the world, when the whole world is right in front of me?” You never met anyone like Steve before, so caring, respectful, funny and just down right amazing. You never knew you would be this lucky. 

Once you finally unlocked the door, you both placed your luggage down and showed Steve around the cottage. It wasn’t very much. Walking through the front door, you were immediately greeted by the kitchen and dining room table. The kitchen was small but had all the appliances for a working kitchen. Off to the right was a much bigger space for the living room. Many bookshelves lined the walls, a record player in the corner, a small tv placed to the side (since not much tv watching was ever done at the cottage). Couches and a huge table in the middle of the room, and of course a cottage wouldn’t be complete without a grand fireplace. Off into the hallway were the two bedrooms and a bathroom. Such a quaint little cottage, but felt exactly like home. 

As you left Steve to wonder around, you went to grab the groceries you bought before coming here and placed them in the fridge and cabinets. As you were placing everything where they needed to be, you couldn’t help but look outside and onto the lake. It looked completely different during the winter. The last time you were here during the winter was ages ago but you couldn’t help but wonder if your parents still kept some ice skates laying around. Your parents weren’t very good at skating but you happened to be an natural at it, even at a young age. You would always go to the local ice rink in town and skate for hours, did a few competitions here and there, it was one of those things you would do when you got too stressed out or just needed to relax, but school, work and studying came around and got in the way. 

As you made your way back into the living room to see Steve, you saw him sitting on the couch, flipping though your family photo album, smiling like crazy. 

“Hey honey, what are you looking at?” 

“Pictures of you. You know, your smile never changed from the pictures to now. Even after all we been though. You still can light up a room (Y/N).” Steve said, looking at you. 

“Ha, well I have a special secret as to why.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Because of you. We’ve been through a lot Steve, especially the past year. With you by my side, I will always keep smiling even for the both of us.” You calmly said as you placed your head on his shoulder, linking arms and leaning into him. 

Steve just smiles and places his head onto yours. He was still flipping though the photo album until he came across a younger photo of you holding a 1st place trophy at the Hawkins Ice Rink. 

“Wait, is this you? I didn’t know you could skate.” Steve asked, looking at you wide eyed 

“Yea, but I had to stop. School and working was more important at the time and I couldn’t focus on both. I haven’t skated in years though.” 

“I think maybe you should get back into it. I mean, you look so much at peace and maybe a tad bit happier and not so stressed out than I have ever seen you.” 

“Steve, you are the only person that can make my happy now and forget all my worries away.” 

“And I can only do so much. (Y/N) let’s get you back to skating. I’ll be here to help you and cheer you on! There has to be skates around here somewhere?” 

He looked at you with so much determination in his eyes. You stood up and went to the closet. On the top shelf, you spotted two pairs of skates, both belong most likely to your parents since they looked brand new and were never worn. You were surprised they kept something even if they never were good at skating. You handed the bigger pair to Steve while he took your hand and guided you outside to the bench near the lake. Once there, you guys put on your skates in a hurry. You were done way before Steve could even finish tying the first skate but he told you to not wait up. As you did, you headed for the lake and took one step onto the ice and glided freely from the get go. You were a natural, it wasn’t going to take you long to get into the swing of things. As Steve was just finishing tying up his skates, he looked up and onto the ice. Watching you skate in awe. With just figuring out that you used to skate, he had a feeling that you enjoyed it so much from just seeing you smile in the picture and now even while you skated. Seeing this beautiful view, he knew most definitely that he was in love. 

Steve slowly made his way to the ice, taking slow baby steps. As you saw him get closer, you rushed over to see why it’s taking him so long. 

“Uhm, Steve? Are you going to come skating today or tomorrow?” 

Steve didn’t look up at you, he was to fixated on starring at the ice. 

“Is it too late to tell you that I have never been ice skating before…?” Steve said as he ran his hands through his hair. The only time he ever does this is, is when he’s nervous, which you knew from so many previous dates, especially your guys first date and to when he was meeting your parents. He said it was a just a good way to calm down his nerves. 

You grabbed both of his hands and slowly pulled him onto the ice. Once Steve was holding your hands, the grip he had made your hands go slightly white, telling you he was deathly afraid. 

“All you have to do is glide your feet slowly from side to side and the skates will do the rest. It’s just kind of like rollar blading.” You reassured him. 

“I’ve never been roller skating either, so that’s not helpful at all. Being in sports, you would think I would be good at all of them.” Steve said half smiling but not easing up on the death grip he has you in. 

“Not necessarily, everyone has their own sport which they dominate in.” 

“Well, I know mine is for sure basketball. I’m so used to planting my feet and pivoting than gliding everywhere.” 

You just couldn’t help but smile. 

“I will master this (Y/N), I want to be able to skate around with you and be able to do those special lifts that you only see on tv.” His determination was just amazing. 

“I think maybe we should take it slow for now, you need to know how to skate first!” 

After thirty minutes, Steve was brave enough to not hold onto your hands and wanted to try it out for himself. Yet he failed miserably. Once he let go of you, he immediately lost his balance and fell. You rushed over to his side, trying so hard not to burst out laughing. 

“Are you okay?” you asked as you bent down and put his one arm over your shoulder to help lift him up. 

“Yea, totally fine.” He mumbled, as he was also cursing underneath his breath. 

Over the next few hours, Steve finally got the hang of skating. It wasn’t to perfection but he didn’t need any help anymore which he was still very proud of and so were you. You both spent the next few hours before it got completely dark out, holding hands and skating side by side. Steve then stopped you, still holding your hands, but now you two were facing each other, spinning in a circle. He pulled you in close so you guys were just inches away from each other’s lips and that’s when he decided to give you the softest, most tender kiss ever. 

“So, I’m thinking maybe you don’t have to be in competitions but you for sure should teach kids how to skate. Especially our group of kids. We won’t have Dustin bothering and tagging along with us to the movies or our nights in if he found something to do with his time. And it will keep them from monster hunting and just let them enjoy being their young selves. You would be amazing at it (Y/N), you helped me, I’m pretty sure you can help teach the kids.” Steve said. 

“Ohh come on, Dustin is just the sweetest. But I’ll take that into consideration.” You were trying to advert the thought with school and everything, this might be too much. 

“Ahaha I’m not saying that he’s not, he’s a sweet kid, but I do want some alone time with you. But, honestly you should. I’m not joking when I say this but you literally can’t stop smiling when you’re on the ice, and seeing you happy, makes me happy and all content with life.” 

You were kind of lost for words, Steve just wanted you to be happy, even though he was your main source of happiness after all you both have been through. 

“Thanks love, I’ll look into it once we get back home.” 

But for now, all you wanted to do was spend the next two weeks here, with Steve. You both locked eyes and kissed one more time before heading inside. 

Once inside, Steve immediately went to go and start a fire in the fireplace. Both of you were out there for a good 5 hours and not really noticing if you guys were cold or not. But when you guys were taking off your skates, the freezing cold evening breeze made sure to make you guys feel the cold. 

As Steve was fixing the fireplace, you went straight to the kitchen to whip up some hot chocolate for you two as you sit by the fire. Five minutes later, Steve finally got the fire rolling and the hot chocolate was made just right. You walked into the living room, handing him his cup and placing yours on the table. You went into one of the bedrooms to grab a few blankets for you and Steve to share. Once you came back Steve was waiting for you on the couch, arm already extended for you to snuggle up against him. 

Sitting down now and snuggled up against Steve with a blanket, you looked up at him as he was smiling down at you. “I love you so much (Y/N)!” “I love you so much more Steve!” And you gave each other a small, but heartwarming kiss. 

Both of you spent the next couple of hours, drinking your hot chocolate and talking about all the memories you had at this cottage, your families, life, and what memories you both plan on making in the future together. 

With a fire still giving off a warm glow of the room, Steve glanced down at you, fast asleep in his arms. He gave you a kiss on your forehead before drifting off to sleep himself. Two weeks of just you two, and then your whole lives together was sure to make Steve one happy man.


End file.
